


𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓦𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓞𝓷𝓮 𝓦𝓱𝓸 𝓦𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓣𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓦𝓮𝓫 𝓞𝓯 𝓛𝓲𝓮𝓼, 𝓛𝓲𝓽𝓽𝓵𝓮 𝓢𝓷𝓪𝓴𝓮

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Traits, Body Horror, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Goretober Part II: The Electric Boogaloo, Spider!Virgil, Spiders, Tbh i don’t think this years will be half as good as last years, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, because i did exactly 3 of the 31 prompts, but hey i liked one of those 3 so i'mma keep it posted, but i had a bLAST last year, but yeah, so here we be!, we really back at it again, yeah so uh quick update it wasn't half as good as last years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Tsk tsk, Dee… really, for such a self-proclaimed master of deception, you really aren’t doing so well at your job, are ya?”aka my one singular addition to goretober 2019 based on the prompt 'web'





	𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓦𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓞𝓷𝓮 𝓦𝓱𝓸 𝓦𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓣𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓦𝓮𝓫 𝓞𝓯 𝓛𝓲𝓮𝓼, 𝓛𝓲𝓽𝓽𝓵𝓮 𝓢𝓷𝓪𝓴𝓮

It was a fairly simple solution, Deceit mused to himself as he laid out possible outcomes to the current conversation in his mind. This was a new friendship, one that Thomas _ desperately _wanted to continue, and as such was still on relatively shaky ground. One wrong phrase, one subtle hit, and the whole thing could come crumbling down onto them. 

But even though Thomas desperately wanted this friendship to go somewhere, it was just one of those days where he just couldn’t bring himself to socialize. Joan and Talyn would’ve understood, but he wasn’t sure that this person would, and he really didn’t want to risk them taking it the wrong way. Because Thomas had to, of _ course_, arrange this meeting a few weeks ago, constantly bring up with said friend in casual conversation, only to now not find himself wanting to go. He could _force_ himself to go, certainly, but… 

Even Deceit could feel the emotional turmoil echoing through the Mindscape. Emotions suppressed by Morality being brought to light after too many sleepless nights spent on projects, Creativity burned out and leaving the other with no creative way to reconcile this (the darker of the two suggesting that they either kill themselves or the friend was merely ignored), and even Logic seeming to be offline for the moment…

Thomas needed a day to himself to just relax. And if that day had to be on a day in which he had promised he’d spend with another friend, so be it. Deceit would do anything for Thomas, and this situation seemed relatively cut and dry from his perspective. 

“My Aunt.. died.” Thomas’s voice was hesitant as he spoke into the phone, but Deceit was happy to note that he didn’t even pause before saying the lie. If he had this much control, the others must _ really _be out of it. All the more reason to do this, he supposed. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Thomas…”

“It’s… It’s fine, I just want to be there for my family. It’s been a rough couple days; Aunt Patty was, well… y’know, well loved.” Tossing in the name for an added bit of authenticity was an impulsive decision, but Deceit was fairly confident in his words as he did so. He smirked slightly, fully expecting the conversation to end with some condolences, and then allow Thomas to move onto some self care. 

“Wait… your Aunt Patty? I thought you said that you were chatting with her yesterday.” 

Deceit’s heart stopped, and he felt a feather-light tickle dance across his ankle. Quickly leaning down, he brushed off whatever was bothering him, trying to force himself to focus back on the situation at hand. 

“I, uh- sorry, did I say my Aunt Patty?” Deceit guided Thomas’s mind to where he wanted it to go, coming up with a semi-realistic response as quickly as he was able to. “I meant her… her dog! Aunt Patty’s dog died, and, like, she’s kind of broken up about it.” There, perfect. A sloppy save, to be sure, but a save nonetheless. Mentally patting himself on the back, Deceit scratched at another tickle on the back of his neck.

“Huh…” The friend sounded a little confused, but Deceit doubted that they’d question any further. Picking at his neck, he was mildly surprised as his fingers caught on something. Half out of curiosity, his gloved fingers managed to catch onto the tiny object. 

His heart froze, just as Thomas’s friend continued speaking. 

“...I could’ve sworn you said she had a cat.”

A tiny, gossamer strand clung to his fingers, the milky white barely visible against his gloves. Immediately, he was turning around, only to feel another pull against his ankle.

“Oh yeah, her cat is… dead, too. Double whammy. It was… really rough, obviously.” The lie came out rushed and breathless, but Deceit couldn’t care for that, now. Hands flitting around his entire body, and he struggled to keep his breathing steady as he severed the lightweight threads that were attached with alarming rate to his body. A flash of purple in the corner of his eye was the last bit of evidence that he needed. 

“Hey man, it’s totally fine if you don’t feel up for hanging out or anything.”

“N-No, I swear it’s not…” Thomas stuttered out, right as a warped voice echoed around where Deceit stood. 

_ “Tsk tsk, Dee… really, for such a self-proclaimed master of deception, you really aren’t doing so well at your job, are ya?” _

“Trust me, I would if I could…” Thomas continued. 

Whipping around again, Deceit inhaled sharply as a thicker strand of webbing pulled at his throat. He quickly swiped at the strand, breaking it with a little more effort than the others. “Leave it, Anxiety. I’m trying to do my job here, and I don’t need your _ oh-so-clever _ retorts stopping me from getting Thomas an off day that he _ totally doesn’t _need.” 

“_Trying? Try harder; Thomas is going to lose this friend if you don’t just put in some effort for once and do your job right,” _Anxiety ordered, and as a sickly feeling filled his gut, Deceit forced himself to try and think of something that would get them out of this. 

“Her name is Midnight, and she’s a short-haired calico cat- god, she’s just the cutest! I’d adopt her myself if I could, but.. y’know… allergies..“ Thomas continued, a slight tremor still evident in his voice. Clarifying details, while sometimes being what made the lie seem more obvious, was the only thing the scale-faced Side’s frantic mind could think of right now. For every strand Deceit broke, five more, each thicker than the last took their place. His breath was beginning to fall out of his control and, as he turned to try and run- somewhere- _ anywhere- _ a particularly strong loop of webbing around his ankle brought him crashing to the ground. 

And then, there were feather-light touches crawling all over his skin. 

“...Is? I thought you said that the cat had died.”

_ “ _ ** _Mistake_**_. Try again,” _ Anxiety voice had warped even more. Deceit still couldn’t see the other’s figure in the shadows surrounding him, but he was much more concerned about something else at the moment. 

The spiders. Hundreds, thousands, _ millions _of tiny legs, swarming over his body, under the cuffs of his pants, down the collar of his shirt, and it was obvious from the beginning that it was a fruitless battle to try and shake them off. Forcing himself back to his feet, he found himself trapped in another web that had been woven above his head, sticking to his face no matter how hard he tried to pull them off. 

“I, uh, yeah, she did… uh, but she had _ two _cats; Midlight was the one who didn’t die.”

_ “...wow, even I could think of one better than that.” _

The webs were tightly wrapped around his throat now, leaving Deceit forced to stand on tiptoes to allow himself the slightest bit of air. Spiders still continued to swarm across his body, but now the webs were too thick, too sticky, too hard to free himself from, and his limbs were trapped in place. He could only watch and _ feel _ as more and more covered his skin, lashings of webs still being connected to his body to allow more of the spindly creatures to find their way to him. His thrashing only sent vibrations up the webs that now held him in the air, letting each and every creature know where their prey was.

“Midlight? I thought her name was-“

Deceit’s mouth opened in a half-choked scream as he twisted just a bit too much, just a bit too harshly, feeling something snap in his arm as the sticky webs ended up pulling him into a less-than-ideal position. A huge mistake, as the moment his mouth had opened, the creatures were pouring in. Hairy and spindly legs alike forced their way down his throat, his insides burning with the abrasive touch. 

More and more spiders flocked to his convulsing body, forcing their way past pale, closed lips, prying open slitted eyelids to burrow into the gelatinous organs beneath them, tearing through stiff clothing to get to the scaled skin underneath. 

_ “Y’know what happens to prey that doesn’t serve its purpose?” _

Messy hair hung haphazardly over Anxiety’s sets of glowing, purple eyes as he finally stepped into view. His full form was visible, spindly spiders legs sprouting out from behind his back, helping him stalk closer as he wove in and out of the chaotic mess of cobwebs. 

_ “We make use for it. ‘Circle of life,’ as Roman would say. Now, go on. One more chance. _ ** _Show us you can do your job_ ** _ .” _

Thomas only stuttered in response, nothing of sense making its way out of his mouth as Deceit’s struggling became less and less frantic, and then finally, as the Side fell limp, the glossimer threads securing his broken body being the only thing keeping him from falling to the floor. 

_ “You are always so certain that _ ** _you_ ** _ are what’s going to help Thomas, aren’t you? _ ** _Aren’t you?_ ** _ ” _

“It’s… it’s fine, I’ll just-“ The phone call cut off, but the friend’s hurt words still echoed around them.

_ “You were the one who wove this web of lies, little snake,” _Anxiety whispered, fangs clacking together as he skittered around the edges of Deceit’s darkening vision. The deceitful side wasn’t sure if he was even breathing at this point, lungs feeling heavy and utterly disgusting as creatures wormed their way into every available crevice in within his being. He could feel them burrowing outwards, and with one, final, rattling gasp, felt as they broke skin over his heart, pouring out through chewed skin and muscle to join the ones still trying to work their way inwards. 

_ “I’m just the one showing you the reality.” _


End file.
